This invention relates to ratchet wrenches, and particularly to a simplified ratchet mechanism which can be incorporated into each of a number of wrenches of graduated size.
Many ratchet mechanisms are known in the prior art, and commercially available, both for the drives of socket sets, and for individual sets of box end type wrenches. Also, a similar form of the latter type of wrench is used as an actuating handle in connection with jacking mechanism furnished with automobiles, particularly automobiles of foreign origin. In general, these mechanisms require substantial space around the box (or equivalent) wrench configuration, thus substantially increasing the size of the tool itself, and making it difficult to maneuver the tool in situations where access to a particular bolt head or nut is limited. Furthermore, such prior art ratchet mechanisms are, for the most part, characterized by swinging pawls, various actuating springs, which tend to focus stress in the mechanism, thereby limiting the force which can be applied through the mechanism to the wrench, and tending toward breakage or disability of the ratchet mechanism.